


In the Shade of Ephesos' Temple

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Asia Minor - Freeform, Epic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Homage, Homeric, Mercenaries, Mystery, Parody, Smut, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Tongue-in-cheek, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: During her own personal Odyssey, the mercenary Kassandra travels to the nearby Greek cities in Asia Minor. Finding a tablet alluding to treasure near the Great Temple of Artemis in Ephesus she makes her way to see one of the wonders of the ancient world! But it turns out a quest is never that simple...Agreeing to help some robbed priestesses should have been an easy errand, but now with a green-eyed slave in tow, Kassandra's quickly finding herself a stranger in a strange land.
Relationships: Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Odes and Songs

In the Shade of Éphesos’ Temple

By the Viscount Vampyre

…

To the Muses, goddesses of inspiration may you continue to be kind

…

Preface

I have wanted to write something about Kassandra since the moment I first played and began her adventure. Seeing that there were not too many stories with her gave me an additional impetus to finally get to it.

I had fun toying with various elements of Hellenic epics and myth, and I drew inspiration from much of that general canon. But fear not, I did not try to write the whole thing in verse and metre.

It is my sincere hope that you enjoy this work, so please feel free to comment, and if you enjoy my prose consider checking out some of my other stories.

All the best,

VV

…

Introduction

Manyfold are the conquests, deeds, and victories of Kassandra, she who is known across the Aegean as _the Eagle Bearer_.

This tale is the first of many of her quests on the shores of Asia Minor.

While war raged between Athens and Sparta and their respective leagues were locked in battle, there were ever reasons to search for coin and fame even in the lands to the east yet still under Persian rule.

What initially brings her to Asia Minor quickly becomes supplanted by things of greater interest and note. While riding along the roads of this new country, Kassandra encounters many events which pique her eye. None which would be more mysterious than the plight of a young slave named Selim.

Interceding on the slave’s behalf Kassandra ends up becoming the slave’s keeper. Yet the quiet Selim hides far more than he lets on…

Though she came for treasure, she found adventure.

…

In the Shade of Éphesos’ Temple

Book One of Kassandra’s Journeys in Asia Minor

Chapter One: Odes and Songs

Sing, O Muse of the bold woman who journeyed far and wide confounding the plans of _Kosmos._ She who strode the world of the Hellenes in pursuit of glory and gold. That intrepid commandant of the brave crew and sturdy deck of the _Adrestia_. A daughter of Sparta; those brave descendants of Herakles, it is she who survived the fall from _Taygetos_ , and it is she who would be known as the tamer of eagles…

_Kassandra!_

Kassandra…

“Kassandra, are you even listening?”

Blinking and finally snapping from her daydream the _misthios_ furrowed her brow and looked around until she saw her captain Barnabas. Watching on, the grizzled sea-dog merely laughed and shook his head.

“You told me to let you know when we reached the _Kaystros_.”

Kassandra leant away from the port rail of the Adrestia and nodded, chuckling and smiling embarrassedly at her absentmindedness.

“Yes, yes of course.”

Waving her hand and nodding she took a few steps closer towards her companion. Before Barnabas continued, he eyed her chidingly, a smirk of curiosity growing across his features,

“What were you dreaming about there?”

Kassandra exhaled and shook her head, “Nothing, just… Some, Homer.”

Barnabas smiled as he folded his arms, but he let the point go.

“Homer. Wise man him, ha-ha! Anyway, you’d told me to let you know, and as I said, here we are! And not an hour past mid-day either.”

Kassandra raised a brow sceptically as she turned towards the bow of the ship. Ahead of them ran the shores and white sands of nearest Asia; the beginnings of a world she’d not yet visited.

A few homesteads and hamlets laid just on the edge of the coast and as the wind turned the crew began climbing the mast to furl the sail. Pointing towards the mouth of a river and the small trading vessels ploughing along, Kassandra nodded and looked to Barnabas,

“That’s the Kaystros? You’re sure?”

He nodded and stepped to her side, then chuckled,

“Yep, and the only way to reach _Éphesos_ , unless you feel like walking.”

Then he continued, his tone more reassuring,

“I’ve been here before; I know the way well enough. That’s the Kaystros we see.”

Kassandra sighed and lowered her hand before planting both on her hips.

“Well, good. The sooner I figure out this damnable riddle, the sooner we can reap the rewards.”

Barnabas laughed and smacked Kassandra’s shoulder encouragingly.

“Aye, that’s the spit! What does the _ostraka_ say again?”

Kassandra nodded and unslung her pack, quickly searching for the small _aninigmata ostraka_. Wrapped in cloth she’d lugged the deceptively heavy tablet all the way from where she’d found it in a cave on the island of Rhodos.

With a breath she scrutinised the worn letters and spoke the riddle aloud once more,

“In the shade of Éphesos’ temple, where strong Artemis lays her bow, a cave there dwelt, and me also. Yet to claim my rite, Apollo you’ll need heed, for –.”

Kassandra grumbled and looked over to Barnabas, “And then the damn thing ends!”

The captain nodded and pursed his lips, rubbing his bearded chin and eventually sighing.

“It sounds awfully dull, but… Surely the treasure will be worth it! I mean, pah, not even the Persians can deny that mighty Artemis’ temple is still a centre of _Hellenic_ trade and commerce!”

Kassandra re-wrapped the tablet as the crew began oaring and bringing them closer to the river Kaystros. Then Barnabas continued, ever the optimist,

“Say! Maybe the priestesses of Artemis might know something of the riddle? Especially if it references a cave.” He chuckled again, “Those robe-wearers always seem to gravitate towards caves, no?”

Kassandra closed her pack before slinging it over her shoulder again. Furrowing her brow, she opened her mouth but stopped, Barnabas was absolutely correct. How many times so far had she run into a cult, circle, secret gathering, rogue priest or priestess that _didn’t_ make use of a cave?

Smirking she nodded at the captain,

“Perhaps. They may just Barnabas. I’ll make sure to ask one.”

He smiled and moved towards the helm’s railing.

“See? There’s yet another reason to keeping this old man around!”

Barnabas laughed and Kassandra shook her head before chuckling in agreement, then she nodded and waved her hand,

“Alright, alright. Just, bring us into port smoothly, eh old man? I’m going down below to ready my armour.”

Stepping away from the helm Kassandra opened the hatch below and made for her small trove of weapons and arms she’d brought aboard. Listening to the cadenced rowing of her oarsmen she bobbed her head and mumbled in tune with their breathing and movements, while above deck Barnabas issued orders and the low hum of a song began by the topside crew.

Picking her cuirass and tightening the belt of her armoured skirt of pteruges, Kassandra quickly dressed. Sheathing her sword and filling her quiver with fresh arrows she tested a newly strung bow before closing the tiny door to her armoury.

‘Ach, _Malaka._ ’ She mumbled while rolling her eyes.

Turning back to the room Kassandra bent down to fiddle with a floor board until she uncovered where Barnabas kept their coin. Though she knew her crew were all loyal and would fight with her through the worst storms and most pitched battles, they were still mercenaries. And everyone’s loyalties feel a little bit of weakness in the presence of money.

Lifting the board up and opening a trunk built into the floor of the ship Kassandra eyed the ships’ coffers. Humming the tune that the men were singing above, she took a small leather coin pouch and filled it with a good assortment of silver and electrum drachmae.

By sight and weight, Kassandra judged it more than enough for any essentials she might need, or any trouble she might run into, and tied it tightly to her belt before finally climbing back above to the sun and surf.

At her return Barnabas sighed loudly,

“Isn’t that a view?”

They hadn’t moved that far down the river and already the massive roof and soaring columns of Artemis’ great temple dominated the landscape. Like Barnabas had said, the city of Éphesos was rich with trade, and sat at an ample position between the east and west. It’s walls, temples, and fortified citadel were all well paid for by the taxes and lucrative goods which passed through its gates and river harbour.

But the great temple of Artemis…

Nodding her head and scoffing in surprise Kassandra couldn’t help but agree.

“It’s certainly among the larger ones I’ve seen…”

Barnabas nodded emphatically,

“The Artemision is one of the greatest sights of the world Kassandra! Neither the gardens of Babylon, nor those dusty pyramids of Egypt can rival the beauty we Hellenes can muster!”

Kassandra smirked and raised a sceptical brow.

…

Carefully navigating the river, they sailed along passing fishermen and trade vessels until the Adrestia finally came into the busy harbour of Éphesos.

Stopping at a free quay, a dockmaster immediately came towards them.

“Well met!” he cried, “What business brings you to Éphesos?”

Kassandra nodded to Barnabas and the old seadog approached the rail. Dockworkers and the sailors began tying and casting lines to and from the quay. Watching over the work casually Barnabas responded without a worry in the world,

“This an’ that. We’re in need of resupply and rest my good man!”

The dockmaster nodded and indicated the side of the ship,

“May I come aboard?”

Barnabas nodded, “Sure, sure! Right this way,”

Lowering a gangplank to the quay the dockmaster smiled and readily boarded as the Adrestia crew went about their work.

Nodding to Kassandra the dockmaster and Barnabas began talking while she stepped down the walkway and off the ship. Leaving the matters of shipping and docking to Barnabas, Kassandra entered into the busy foot traffic of the harbour and began making her way towards the nearest city gate.

With a confident strut to her step the mercenary moved among the labourers and regular people of the city. Though she kept her guard up, Kassandra also enjoyed the firmness of land under her feet once again. Nodding to herself she thought,

‘I’m sure Barnabas will disagree with me… But while the sea is fun, there’s something far more assuring about returning to dry land.’

Looking around at the people, the buildings, and the shops made her all the more confident in her thoughts. Merchants called out from their stalls, blacksmiths hammered loudly, potters, and all manner of other craftsmen plied their trade, even jewellers attempted to catch Kassandra’s attention. Though one look at the tall mercenary woman would have been enough to say she didn’t need such ornamentation, several of the bold, or desperate, salesmen and women still tried.

One, louder and keener than the others, beckoned towards her, his smooth voice calling,

“Beautiful gems! Pearls, opals, emeralds. Set in gold so fine, you’d have thought we stole them from King Midas himself!”

Entertained at the man’s pitch Kassandra approached one of the larger tent-like stalls. Guards flanked the salesman and eyed passers-by and prospective buyers with reservation. The aged jeweller piqued up and his face became excited as Kassandra nodded to him, her voice playfully sarcastic,

“What would a misthios have need for such baubles?”

The man played up being hurt before he chuckled,

“Ah but even misthios have those they love as well, nay?”

Kassandra folded her arms.

“Surely a strong, _beautiful_ , woman such as you have suitors and perhaps even some sweethearts of your own? What better token of affection then to match beauty with beauty?”

He indicated several bangles and bracelets inlaid with glittering jewels on his left, then he turned and pointed towards rings, chokers, and necklaces on his right.

Kassandra laughed and the merchant nodded, smiling broadly,

“See! You do, even now you are thinking of someone special!”

She shook her head and raised her hand in protest but the merchant nodded emphatically and stepped forwards waving her to come closer.

“Please, please good misthios, look at this, surely you cannot say this isn’t a gorgeous emerald? As green as Gaia’s hair and as light as glass!”

Shaking her head once more Kassandra chuckled, but once she looked at the necklace the man held up, she was struck by the brilliance of the main jewel set into the middle of the golden chain. It looked almost like a snake’s eye; green on the sides with a darker dappling in the centre.

“Actually…” She smirked, “It is quite beautiful. But I regret I’m not shopping at the moment, I’ve some business to see to first at the temple.”

The old merchant, finally knowing when to let go and pursue another potential buyer bowed his head respectfully. Laying the necklace back down he smiled,

“Be well then misthios, and may Hermes keep safe your path! Or should I say Artemis?”

Kassandra smiled, as she turned and continued down the road. Shaking her head, she wondered to herself the merits of buying something like the fine necklace he’d shown her. But eventually she let the fancy go.

Continuing further into the city and passing the frying of food stalls, the yelling of guardsmen, and the chatter of women at the fountains, Kassandra took a breath and looked upwards, above the rooflines of the buildings around her and towards the hillock and raised platform of the Artemision.

The great temple was yet larger and she blinked in surprise, mumbling under her breath,

“It… it’s bigger than the _Parthenónas_ of Athena!”

Shaking her head and proceeding along she turned and followed the main street of the city until at last she stood before the steps and way leading to the sacred precinct of the massive temple and religious complex.

Gazing in genuine awe of the tall columns and immense arched roof, the painted vault, and the beautiful sculptures adorning the façade Kassandra let out a long sigh before smirking,

“I wonder if Perikles ever saw this?”

Worshippers and traders passed by and now in such an open agora Kassandra remarked on how many people were present in Éphesos. Unlike the still besieged Athens, Éphesos was all but a free city under Persian rule, and there were throngs of citizens and travellers alike.

Looking up the steps to the front of the temple and the dozens of worshippers walking or praying around its columns, looking towards the entrance and the temple’s tall doors Kassandra spied a group of priestesses.

Their heads and bodies were covered in their tell-tale flowing white robes. Chuckling to herself Kassandra began walking up the stairs towards them.

“They really aren’t the most inconspicuous of people, thankfully.”

Getting closer to the first rank of columns Kassandra took one last look up the façade towards the coloured _tympanum_ and glinting _acroterion_. The beautiful faces and forms of the gods looked back down at her.

Seeing a gorgeous statue of the huntress-goddess herself Kassandra joked,

“Alright Artemis, let’s see what your priestesses know about this riddle…”

Looking back to the three priestesses Kassandra raised a hand and hailed them. The three young women turned to each other in surprise before nodding their heads. One of them took up leadership and spoke to her loudly,

“Well met misthios, what brings you to the Artemision today?”

The two other priestesses regarded Kassandra with reservation, moving backwards somewhat.

Of course, priestesses of Artemis would be some of the most standoffish of all ‘holy people’. Their virginity and purity extended to everything about their person.

Kassandra fought the urge to roll her eyes,

‘I bet if I touched one, they’d immediately speak in curses and look for the nearest sacred spring to jump in. Ha! As if Artemis herself would be averse to a little dirt…’

The main priestess shook her head pre-emptively and held up her hand as Kassandra mounted the _stylobate_ ,

“We aren’t giving blessings or accepting sacrifices for battle today, if that is what you seek misthios.”

Shaking her head Kassandra stopped at an acceptable distance and replied,

“I do not. I seek your council, if you’re free to give it that is?”

The priestesses furrowed their brows and whispered among one another as Kassandra unslung her backpack and brought out her wrapped up ostracon. Unfolding the cloth around it, Kassandra stepped towards the priestess and the two timid ones immediately recoiled.

The third quickly cleared her throat,

“Please do not cross into the _pronaos_ … We’ve just held rites and the holy bounds are, _unfit_ for those not properly cleansed.”

Kassandra smirked and joked,

“Well, I haven’t done anything too dirty today. Haven’t even killed anyone yet!”

The timid priestesses frowned and eyed her with disgust, while the leader pursed her lips unimpressed. Blinking awkwardly Kassandra grunted and cleared her throat,

“Bad joke… I apologise. But if you would aid me, might you take a look at this?”

She held the ostraka up and the main priestess folded her arms, squinting and leaning forwards from where she stood. As if she could read from that far. Eventually the priestess huffed and stepped down from the pronaos, speaking to her fellow sisters dismissively,

“Oh fine! You two go aid sister Eurydice, I’ll speak with the misthios here…”

With breaths of relief the two timid priestesses fled into the temple as the third approached Kassandra. She had short dark hair cut into a bob just hidden under the veil of her white robe. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and her nose was elegant and smooth. Her skin was clean and blemish-less and as she approached, she smelt of incense and cedar.

Raising a brow playfully Kassandra risked another joke,

“You don’t fear soiling your robes out here?”

Eyeing her the priestess seemed resolute before finally sighing casually,

“It’s a little much sometimes, and some sisters are more stringent than others. But the gods must still be respected.”

Kassandra bowed her head as she offered the priestess the small tablet.

“True, I did not mean to offend. I’m Kassandra, by the way…”

The priestess smirked and looked at the clay tablet closer, but still refrained from touching it. As she read the riddle she replied absently,

“I am sister Zoë.”

Once she’d read the riddle and saw that it trailed off, she leant back and cleared her throat,

“I suppose you’re looking for the cave referenced, hmm? Spurred on by the promise of treasure, I bet?”

Kassandra nodded with a smirk, “ _I am_ a misthios. So, if you could shed any light on the rest of the riddle, or if you know where the cave is located, that’d be greatly helpful, and I’d be quite thankful.”

Zoë tilted her head while slowly folding her arms again. Leaning back and cocking her body to the side comically the young priestess eyed Kassandra up. Eventually smirking,

“What’s in it for us?”

Kassandra stopped, before lowering the tablet. Then Zoë smiled and relaxed, her eyebrow rising playfully,

“Not even the gods work for free Kassandra. Did you expect us priestesses to?”

Tilting her head to the side Kassandra knelt back down and stowed the tablet as she replied sarcastically,

“I had hoped so.”

Zoë nodded, “Indeed.”

Standing back up and slinging her pack Kassandra sighed,

“So, what can a simple misthios do for a holy woman such as yourself?”

Zoë changed positions and pursed her lips, appearing conflicted. After a few quiet seconds she seemed to have made a decision. Then she whispered,

“First you may follow me.”

Then she walked past Kassandra and down the steps of the temple towards a stoa portico at the side of the Artemision precinct. It was filled with lecturing bearded philosophers and Zoë moved swiftly before stopping near the unpopulated end of the stoa.

She considered Kassandra a few moments more before lowering her voice clandestinely,

“There is a Persian magistrate, an agent of the Shahansha Artaxerxes, named Iomenes. He’s been dispatched here to oversee their western satrapies. Éphesos among them.”

Kassandra folded her arms and considered the priestess hesitantly as she continued,

“He is no friend to us Hellenes, and in fact he is well known for his disdain of our gods. In particular,”

She motioned back towards the Artemision,

“Our lady Artemis.”

Kassandra shrugged, “What, so you want me to kill this man?”

The priestess’ expression immediately changed, “What?! No! No, not at all!”

Then she sighed, “When he was here in Éphesos they made a mockery of the temple and during the night one of his entourage stole a sacred bow we keep here. But I don’t want you to murder him for it!”

Kassandra nodded as she realised what Zoë was actually asking, “You want me to steal it back.”

The priestess nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, “Exactly.”

Thinking a moment Kassandra furrowed her brow,

“How do you know it was the Persians who stole it? Could it not have been anyone with access to the temple?”

Zoë nodded, “Me and my sisters thought about that. But during the magistrate’s stay here in Éphesos, the first citizen of the city brought him and several of his retinue into the Artemision on their last day here.”

“I was within the _naos_ at the time and I heard them speaking of our ornamental bow which laid on the alter before Artemis’ statue. The way they spoke was rather covetous… So, I can only imagine he thought to steal it before leaving.”

Kassandra thought about it while Zoë watched her keenly. Eventually she sighed in resignation,

“So, you want me to steal this bow back from the Persian magistrate, and then you’ll help me with my riddle?”

Zoë smirked playfully, “So sharp? I can see why you’re a misthios.”

Kassandra grumbled before unfolding her arms and tensing,

“What’s to stop me from forcing you to help me?”

Zoë’s expression fell and she took a step backwards in worry.

“W-what? You wouldn’t dare touch a priestess of Artemis!? Especially since you’ve been guided to our steps? I mean, y-you’re on hallowed ground!”

Kassandra saw the fear in the woman’s eye and groaned. She’d not made it a habit of beating priests, nor priestesses, and she wasn’t too keen on starting now…

Closing her eyes and breathing heavily, Kassandra relented,

“Ugh, Fine, I’ll find your bow.”

Zoë relaxed as the larger woman backed down. Then Kassandra raised a brow,

“The bow in my riddle, it’s not the same one as yours is it?”

The priestess shook her head, “No, that I can assure you. Yours is purely metaphorical.”

Narrowing her eyes at Zoë, Kassandra grumbled,

“Yet you’ll keep the rest of the riddles’ answer to yourself?”

Zoë pensively sighed before looking down. Then taking a step closer to Kassandra she spoke liltingly,

“A-as I said you’ve been guided to our s-“

Kassandra quieted the priestess with a glare. Then Zoë changed tack, her voice immediately becoming devoid of emphasis and purely business-like,

“I can offer blessings and drachmae, in addition to the information you seek. Please misthios- no, please _Kassandra_.”

She stepped closer,

“Will you help us?”

Kassandra finally nodded, “Alright. What’s the damn thing look like?”

…

Shaking her head while leaving the premises of the Artemision, Kassandra grumbled under her breath,

“Should have known it wouldn’t be that easy, should have known…”

Sighing and relaxing her shoulders she continued down the main street while thinking aloud,

“Barnabas would get a kick out this.”

Rolling her eyes and groaning Kassandra stretched her arms upwards before tensing and then letting them fall back to her sides.

Entering into the city’s north-facing agora she could see the gate and road she’d need to take to catch up to the touring Persian magistrate. Yet somewhat blocking the egress of the agora was a gathered crowd before an auction platform.

Looking over out of curiosity she saw several chained slaves, guardsmen, and an elaborately dressed auctioneer. He yelled to the crowd and at the last bid he announced,

“Sold!”

Before waving the slave beside him to proceed off the platform and towards the other attendants of the auction. Kassandra pursed her lips and was about to continue past when the roughness of the guards aroused her interest. Dragging the next slave to be sold onto the platform she watched on with a furrowed brow.

The slave master pursed his lips as the crowd began hissing in disapproval. But he quickly attempted to turn the mood,

“The next lot is, no-no, my good people, he’s a prime specimen!”

Kassandra took a few steps closer, curious why the crowd so suddenly changed in temperament. Then, once the guards moved out of the way, she saw the slave better. Despite the hisses the auctioneer continued,

“Please, people of Éphesos! He’s a fine purchase I assure!”

The slave being brought on was a male youth, scrawny, and heavily bruised. He had pale blonde hair; the lightest shade Kassandra had ever seen; it was almost white, but it was matted, greasy, and quite long; reaching past his jaw and nearly touching his shoulders.

His ankles and wrists were bound together and the whole while the guards hauled him up, he cast his eyes downwards, never looking to the crowd.

His left eye was nearly swollen shut with a bruise, and there were clear beating marks left by a cane or whip across his arms. He wore an ill-fitting tunic and had no sandal or shoe on his filthy feet. His skin was pale, somewhat ghostly if not for the sunburn across his shoulders, biceps, and forearms.

The crowd was quickly turning against the slave and whispers abounded as the auctioneer attempted to pitch his sale,

“He speaks Hellenes, Persian, and Egyptian! He’s literate, and q-quite spirited!”

Kassandra sighed; the pitiable sight was all but cruel. Now the crowd was jeering, becoming far more open with their negativity. Yet the auctioneer pressed on,

“The boy comes from Galatia far to the north, and despite his appearance he’s very well suited to domestic work! Or anything that you may require of him, he’ll be sure to learn quickly, and he knows to be quiet!”

Someone from the crowd yelled out, “Cursed! The boy is a cursed wretch!”

The auctioneer paused, his face betraying his nervousness, “No! No, not at all! He’s merely exotic, and of an obscure tribe! Please, my good people, let us not be xenophobic.”

Another yelled in reply, “Curses, he’s tainted!”

The slave boy finally looked up towards the crowd and Kassandra saw his eyes. Even from the distance she was at, she could see their colour; they were green, bright, glittering, pale-green. She blinked and exhaled in surprise. She’d never seen anyone with such eyes before in her life.

The slave furrowed his brow and pursed his lips as he looked out over the crowd. It was as if he was searching for someone, and failing to find them his pale-green eyes ached with an indescribable sorrow. As he scanned the crowd, he looked at her briefly and though they were at a great distance from one another Kassandra could have sworn he looked right at her.

She felt a twinge of pain in her chest, meeting his gaze. As if she could feel his pains as readily as she could feel her own skin. It felt longer than it was and when he looked away Kassandra felt the spell of his gaze break. Then taking a breath of defeat the slave looked back down as the auctioneer struggled to placate the people.

“What sins must he be guilty of to be so obviously cursed by the gods?” one onlooker yelled.

At this Kassandra rolled her eyes, ‘Gods… really? Like he can control how he looks…’

Hearing more of the stupidity of the people gathered she grumbled before moving forwards. An uncomfortable weight and itching like sensation wrested at her heart. She pursed her lips to keep from cringing.

“Cast him out!” cried one person.

“I’d not buy him!” shouted another.

The auctioneer, baffled and at a loss for words visibly swallowed as he looked around uneasily.

Pausing Kassandra shut her eyes and breathed heavily, her chest was tightening and her legs were of a mind of their own to bring her closer to the auction.

‘Am I really?’ she asked herself.

Her mind raced and despite her reason telling her she’d no business interjecting into the issue, her heart was not listening. As if possessed by some empathy, or misguided charity Kassandra felt compelled to end the spectacle before it became something worse.

Growling under her breath she shut her eyes ignoring the hisses of the crowd before reaching to her coin purse and pulling it from her belt with a frustrated tug.

‘Oh, damn it!’

Shaking her head before raising her hand Kassandra yelled out,

“I will buy him!”

The auctioneer looked at her with wide eyes as the crowd quieted down in confusion, many people turning towards Kassandra.

Grumbling and striking an imposing figure she repeated herself,

“Enough of this cruelty, I will buy him.”

She held up her coin purse and waved it while the auctioneer bowed his head gratefully and stuttered,

“S-sold to the misthios!”

The slave’s mouth parted in surprise and he looked up, staring at Kassandra in disbelief while the guards pushed him along the platform and down the other side. Relief flooded her chest and when she met his eye, Kassandra pursed her lips and gave him a slight nod. He darted his gaze away almost embarrassedly as he was led down the steps and the auctioneer spoke,

“Please misthios if you would, sign the register and he’ll be all yours!”

Around Kassandra a few bolder citizens hissed whispered insults. But she ignored them and easily pushed people aside as she approached a small desk and came face to face with the slave.

He looked up at her in total surprise still. Now closer she saw how badly his swollen eye looked but also how brilliantly his clear eye glittered. The scribe at the desk hastily recorded the sale as Kassandra opened her purse.

‘I swear he better not cost more than I have on me… gods if I had to go back to the Adrestia I’d never hear the end of it.’

Biting her tongue and emptying most of the coins from her purse onto the table Kassandra grumbled to the scribe,

“Well, how much is he then?”

The scribe looked over and sorted through them, taking all her decadrachm, tetradrachm, and the didrachm which were silver, leaving her just a few electrum drachmae and a couple tetrobol. With each large coin taken Kassandra felt a wound, but took it silently. Merely watching on and clenching her teeth.

Eager and thankful to be rid of the ‘cursed’ slave the scribe quickly hid the coins into a lockbox, while the auctioneer loudly announced the next lot to bid on. Looking to the side of the desk Kassandra raised a brow at the slave.

Sighing at his beaten appearance she blinked and her voice lowered as she asked, “So, what’s your name then?”

The scribe cleared his throat and indicated where Kassandra was to sign the purchase ledger. As she leant over to the papyrus the scribe answered for the slave,

“His name is Selim. And the auctioneer did mention he was a quiet one.”

Kassandra slowly and carefully drew the characters of her name, then raised a brow before looking up at the scribe,

“What do you mean quiet?”

The scribe swallowed nervously, dully repeating, “He’s just, you know, quiet…”

Rolling her eyes Kassandra stood back up and folded her arms,

“I’ve never owned a slave before, what the hell do I do to make him _not_ quiet?”

The scribe shrugged, “Whatever you deem acceptable within the bounds of the law, misthios.”

Looking back over at Selim, the boy bowed his head to her respectfully while a guard unlocked his chains and placed a slave necklace over his head. It was a simple, temporary one; just a wax tablet with the words _μίσθιος Κασσάνδρα_ inscribed across it.

“You should get a more permanent collar for him, just in case he tries to run.”

Kassandra was somewhat fixed on her name adorning the neck of the slave she’d just purchased. Then after a few seconds she turned back to the scribe,

“Right…”

Selim nodded to her as if in agreement, then he looked up at her blinking and breathing steadily. It was somewhat eery considering his completely foreign appearance, but he looked almost innocent.

Kassandra opened her mouth to address Selim, but no words came. Instead, it all soberly rang into her mind as she realised,

‘I just bought a person _for the first time._ ’

Closing her mouth, she turned away from the table grunting, “Follow me.”

Without a word, Selim complied. Wary of the crowd he all but clung to her back as she made her way out of the agora. Nobody said or did anything to him or her, but Kassandra could certainly feel their eyes on her as she left the slave auction.

Retying her significantly lightened purse back to her belt she turned and looked at the young man. He stopped and looked up at her, momentarily making eye contact before quickly averting his gaze.

Kassandra eyed him up and down before sighing dejectedly,

“Gods, you are a pitiable sight.”

Looking around at the storefronts she pursed her lips, before spotting a cobbler.

“Let’s get you some sandals at least.”

Tilting his head to the side Selim watched for a moment as Kassandra moved towards the small shop. Then he let out a noise, halfway between surprise and bewilderment.

…


	2. Nymph of the Kaystros

In the Shade of Éphesos’ Temple

Chapter Two: Nymph of the Kaystros

Kassandra and her new slave Selim had been walking northeast of Éphesos for almost two hours. At first, she thought she would be able to get used to the silence between them, but as they walked the awkward quiet was proving too much.

Eventually she had to break the ambience and her voice came out gruffly,

“Look if the bag is too heavy for you just let me know, alright? I don’t expect you to be a pack-mule suffering in silence.”

In order to justify his existence in her company Kassandra had given him her backpack, and before they’d left the city, she’d bought additional provisions with the last of the coin she’d had on her.

She had also gotten him some sandals so that she’d not feel as guilty making him accompany her barefooted. Yet even still, he was tired, visibly underfed, and absolutely not a slave for manual labour despite what the auctioneer may have tried to advertise.

Turning around she watched him struggle even with just her backpack. He was breathing louder and he let out little winces every now and then. But whenever she looked at him, he immediately looked down, averting his eyes from hers. A habit which was quickly annoying Kassandra as much as his muteness.

In a flash of frustration while watching the pathetic slave she fought the urge to think aloud, ‘Gods… what in Zeus’ name was I thinking?!’

She furrowed her brow and grit her teeth in shame and anger at herself for having acted so impulsively. But watching him breathe, looking at his swollen eye and cheek. The bruises and sunburns across his arms…

Moving her eyes down his body she eventually looked at his legs, now bound in sandal straps of fresh brown leather. The skin of both his feet were still dirty, almost blackened with soot and mud. And at that indignity she calmed, and her chest became heavy.

‘They didn’t even give him shoes…’

Scoffing at such specific cruelty Kassandra let out a breath before her voice became even toned and she asked him,

“Why did they beat you?”

He stopped walking and his lips moved from side to side as he shifted uncomfortably, yet he remained silent. Blinking and lowering his head so that his fringe covered his brow, Kassandra grumbled before turning and continuing to walk.

Then with gruff exhales she complained,

“Well, I’ve always wanted to be like _Ēkhō,_ listening to my own voice for all eternity…”

Shaking her head and swearing under her breath Kassandra chuckled.

Then Selim finally spoke, his voice was meek; quiet and soft. Strangely smooth, yet wholly deceptive. Like his appearance it was utterly strange and unlike anyone she’d ever heard before.

“Thank you, mistress… for, for buying me sandals.”

At first Kassandra didn’t know what to make of it, but quickly realised Selim had finally spoken, in surprise she turned around. Blinking, she looked at him a moment as he stopped a few feet behind her, once again looking up and then quickly averting his eyes from hers.

In surprise she chuckled and smiled,

“There! That’s a start.”

He moved sheepishly, and she continued,

“You’re welcome by the way. But don’t call me mistress, please. It’s too…” she shivered, “Strange. Just call me Kassandra, alright?”

He nodded servilely. Then, raising a brow, she stepped closer and pointed at him,

“And another thing? Look at me when we talk, I can’t stand it when people look away.”

Selim furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, but eventually complied, slowly looking up at her. Seeing his brilliant green eyes again, Kassandra merely stared for a moment before clearing her throat and nodding,

“Better.”

Selim blinked, and seemed to squirm under her scrutiny. She offered a smile and lowered her voice, as if he was a skittish animal.

“Now, will you answer me why they beat you?”

He opened his mouth and hesitated, then he shook his head. Kassandra grumbled but let it go for now,

“Alright then, perhaps later.”

She looked around them at the fields and rolling countryside before sighing.

“Let’s keep going. But now that you’re talking, do you have any questions for me? I do get sick of my own voice. Ha.”

Selim’s expression seemed unmoved but eventually he nodded. Kassandra smiled and waved him on,

“Ask away then.”

Without looking up Selim indicated Ikaros who soared overhead,

“Why does the bird follow us?”

Kassandra smirked and stopped before bringing her hand to her mouth to whistle. In reply Ikaros screeched and then began descending. At first Selim didn’t see that the actions were related, but when Kassandra extended her right arm to receive the bird Selim shrieked in terror and leapt off the road and into the ditch to the side.

Kassandra was immediately flustered, and exclaimed,

“What? No, no! It’s alright! Ikaros is a friend of mine! He won’t hurt you!”

Covering his face with his hands and cowering Selim’s voice broke as he pleaded in a tone which absolutely terrified Kassandra with its emotionality,

“Please! I beg of you, keep it away! Do not set it upon me, please not mine eyes or tongue I beg of you!”

He shook violently in the tall grass and Kassandra quickly shook her arm sending Ikaros off with the order,

“Fly Ikaros, go and chase Helios!”

Then she followed after Selim, unsure of what she should do but trying to console and calm him down none-the-less.

“My bird is gone, it’s okay, it’s okay! I won’t let harm come to you.”

Selim breathed haggardly and slowly parted his hands from his face. His complexion had lost all colour and his lips nearly turned blue. Kassandra had never seen a person struck with true panic such as that before from the mere sight of Ikaros.

In desperation Kassandra touched his shoulder and tried patting him reassuringly,

“I’m sorry Selim, I, I didn’t know. But, Ikaros is my eagle you see… They sometimes call me the Eagle-Bearer. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Selim began nodding and rubbed at his unswollen eye, quickly wiping tears of fear as he forced himself to stand. His arms continued to have a shiver in them as they walked back onto the road.

Hoping to take his mind off it all, Kassandra tried to joke,

“So, you’re not a bird lover then?”

Failing to appreciate the sarcasm Selim merely shook his head and quietly replied,

“No, not at all.”

After a few moments Selim indicated the road ahead, lowering his head shamefully as they resumed walking. Clearing her throat Kassandra exhaled heavily, before Selim pre-empted her with another question,

“You’re a, a misthios?”

She nodded, “I am.”

He waited before his voice came out awkwardly, attempting a compliment,

“You’re the strongest-looking woman I’ve ever seen… Also, the tallest… You’re probably not afraid of anything…”

Looking back at him she smirked, he was almost three heads shorter than her, and probably less than half her weight.

“My people come from Sparta. But I’ll admit a life as a misthios makes one tough.”

They walked for a few more yards before Selim’s voice lowered,

“You’ve killed, many people?”

Kassandra took in a breath and sighed heavily,

“I have fought and killed, yes.”

He adjusted the pack and became quiet for a while again.

“Is that where we’re going? To… to kill someone?”

Kassandra shook her head and looked over her shoulder at the scrawny slave,

“No, not to worry.” chuckling she continued, “Surprisingly I’m being paid _not_ to kill someone.”

Selim piqued up minutely, “Oh?”

“In fact, I’m being paid enough to probably break even on buying you.”

Immediately he looked down ashamed,

“I… oh.”

Waving her hand Kassandra dismissed him,

“Quiet, say nothing of it. It was the will of the gods.”

Then she looked ahead as Selim looked back up, he narrowed his good eye at the back of her head, and his lips all but scowled. Feeling a strange gaze upon her, Kassandra turned around to look at him again out of the corner of her eyes, but once she did, he was looking to the side of the road, across the fields and towards thickets in the distance.

Shaking her head oddly, Kassandra furrowed her brow in confusion. Hoping to dispel the feeling she cleared her throat and announced,

“At the first clear-running stream we see we can stop for rest. You can clean yourself as well.”

She laughed in a nervous effort, “I bet you’d enjoy that, right? And surely the open road is better than that pen they had you in.”

Selim quietly mumbled in agreement, then he asked another question,

“Where are we going?”

Pointing ahead of them, Kassandra replied, “We’re headed to Almura, and if necessary, all the way to Sardis. There’s a bow I’ve got to steal and bring back to Éphesos.”

Selim furrowed his brow before eventually repeating in confusion,

“A bow, you’ve to steal _back_?”

Kassandra chuckled, “Yep.”

Then she turned to look over her shoulders, a wry smile across her features,

“It’s not the oddest job I’ve had to do, but I’ll let you in on a little secret Selim.”

Immediately he perked up, blinking and looking at her expectantly,

“R-really?”

“You see, in this world, as a misthios, if you want to do anything that requires someone else’s help, they’ll send you on damned journey to fulfil some kind of menial task for them first.”

Kassandra grumbled, tensed, and then sighed.

“Oh well… At least it’s not all that dull. Usually, I’m alone when I travel the roads. Unless I’m on horseback of course. But I didn’t bring my steed all the way across the Aegean. So, I guess it’s somewhat fortuitous I’ve you for company, ha-ha.”

Selim nodded and mumbled in agreement. Then Kassandra nodded and looked over her shoulder a moment, considering the slave before asking,

“Selim… Are you really from Galatia? And what about what else the auctioneer said?” She shook her head in exasperation, “And why on earth did the people say you were cursed?”

He thought for a while, kicking some stones with his feet as he walked before replying,

“I don’t know why he insisted on saying I was Galatian… I don’t remember where my people come from. Galatia is just where I was found, I think.”

Kassandra looked over her shoulder, her expression sympathetic. Then he continued,

“Apparently my people once fought the _Laestrygones_ for their home long ago, but…” he shrugged and chuckled embarrassedly, “Who knows if that’s even true.”

Kassandra nodded. Then after a few steps she asked, “Do you actually speak three languages?”

Selim nodded, smiling somewhat proudly, “I speak four _actually_.”

She scoffed, ‘Now he’s talkative.’

Adjusting her belt and the sheath of her sword at her side Kassandra furrowed her brow,

“This has been bothering me since the agora, but why did they say you were cursed? Is it merely because of how you look?”

At this Selim lowered his gaze, his face becoming flushed. After a long quiet, broken only the sound of their sandals on the gravelly road, he replied,

“They accused me of witchcraft.”

Kassandra raised a brow.

“When I was _taken_ , they…” He exhaled and tried not to sound too frustrated, “They think whatever they want to if you’re even just a little bit different, or, or do things a little differently.”

The honesty and the rawness to his voice struck with something familiar in Kassandra and she nodded in agreement at her own childhood recollections. Now realising how and what he’d said, Selim became self-conscious and immediately started apologising,

“I… I shouldn’t speak like that. I, I’m sorry. I, I choose to keep quiet because I end up talking too much.”

Kassandra shook her head, “It’s fine. I asked.”

Then she laughed, “Besides, I think I rather enjoy your voice.”

Selim’s eyes widened and he went immediately mute. Even his breathing was quiet.

Furrowing her brow Kassandra looked over her shoulder, “Oh come now, surely it’s not that bad a complement?”

He rubbed at his swollen eye and nodded wordlessly; his lips tightly pursed. Sighing Kassandra looked back ahead. He continued to sound as if he was struggling with the pack but his grunts and the need for him to do something had tied Kassandra’s hands. Then she furrowed her brow,

‘Really… what have I done? What business do I have owning a slave?’

She breathed heavily as she thought.

‘I don’t have an estate or rich house in which I can lounge. Though…’

She raised her brow and pictured it; A statue filled courtyard, elegant mosaics, a deep warm bath. Nymph-like servants waiting on her whims. Muscle rubs, bowls overflowing with olives and ripened grapes. Wine by the amphora. Music, singing…

Kassandra couldn’t help but smile at the daydream.

‘I suppose he’s probably quite an attractive youth, when not so bruised and scrawny.’

Looking back at Selim she watched him for several moments. Under the dark purple, blue, and yellow of his bruises there was certainly the possibility of a beauty within. Though his clothes and his poor diet had marred him considerably, Kassandra did her best to see past it.

Selim huffed and blinked; his eyes focused on the ground ahead of him as he trudged behind her. But he sensed her gaze and looked up nervously. Fighting the urge to avert his eyes he eventually couldn’t stand it anymore and looked back down.

Kassandra’s voice lilted as she asked, “You don’t like people looking at you, huh?”

He shook his head.

“No. I, I really don’t.”

Kassandra nodded. Opening her mouth, she was about to try and relate with him, explaining that when she was younger, she too felt averse to people’s gazes, but then she realised, it wasn’t as if he were a child.

Thinking better of it she let it go and they returned to quietly walking. The ambient noise of crickets in the grass, sand and gravel underfoot, birdsong and wind returned. With a more relaxed breath Kassandra looked ahead as the road and landscape began a slight dip into a wide valley.

Then she spotted a stream which flowed down from the mountains to the south. It probably fed into the Kaystros towards the north, but from where they were it appeared quite clean. Trees and thickets were concentrated around it and it wasn’t too far off the road.

“Hey, there we are Selim. See? A short breather awaits us.”

He squinted and took a fairly long time to spot it, even with Kassandra pointing towards it on their right. Eventually he saw the water and nodded, though he tried to hide it Kassandra could see just how much he wanted to stop already, and the relief across his features when he did see it.

Clearing her throat, she nodded to him encouragingly,

“It’s just a bit farther.”

He offered a smile and winced to move his swollen cheek.

…

When they arrived at the stream Kassandra sat on a rock and deflated, exhaling with relief before turning to watch Selim unsling the backpack and try not to appear so exhausted from what was comparatively, a short journey.

Fighting the urge to chuckle at his expense Kassandra asked,

“Witchcraft huh?”

Selim’s eye widened and then he blushed before looking towards the water.

“Yes. That is what they said…”

Kassandra nodded pensively, “ _They?_ ”

Moving his lips from side-to-side Selim eventually sighed before explaining,

“When I was taken, I was… given a choice; I could either be tried for it, where I _would_ be found guilty, or I could be sold into slavery.”

Kassandra furrowed her brow as he moved towards the edge of the stream and sat to untie his sandals. Then she tried levity again,

“Perhaps your purchase was more fortuitous than I thought. Say, can you weave any spells for me?”

Selim furrowed his brow, annoyed, and pursed his lips at the question. His voice a meek protest,

“You shouldn’t tease like that…”

Kassandra chuckled before nodding and leaning back on her rocky seat. Putting his bare feet into the stream made Selim hiss and moan unexpectedly, then as he rubbed the dirt from his skin, he looked over at her out of the corner of his good right eye.

Pursing his lips at Kassandra’s laughter Selim risked a bolder tone as he asked impatiently,

“You don’t believe in magic then?”

Sensing she’d somehow offended him Kassandra shook her head emphatically,

“Oh! On the contrary, I have seen things which _you_ would not believe. There was a time I’d have dismissed it, but now. I’m not so sure.”

She smirked as Selim paused and his expression changed, embarrassed. Then he began apologising,

“I… S-sorry. I shouldn’t have, I mean I…”

He sighed dejectedly but Kassandra ignored it, instead asking him, “So what really got you into trouble?”

Selim continued washing his skin before stopping and looking up,

“I shouldn’t, really it’s stupid, and- Mhmm.”

Kassandra stood and walked to pick up her bag, rooting around a moment she brought out an apple before returning to her stony seat.

“Alright then, last time I’ll ask. Why did they beat you?”

Selim stopped and let go of his right foot. After a moment he turned towards her and winced,

“You really want to know?”

Kassandra raised a brow and scoffed, chuckling before she nodded and pointed at him, “You know, for a slave you’re quite stubborn. And, as your owner, I ought to warn you against such behaviour.”

He nodded in agreement, “True.”

Kassandra smiled as she ate her apple and waved her hand for him to continue,

“So, what did you do?”

Selim moved, and for a moment his body language shifted and Kassandra couldn’t help finding it somewhat strange, then he laughed and pointed to his eye and arms,

“I earned these because there was one guard who was crueller than the others. So, I thought it might do a little justice to make things more difficult for him. Where we were kept was near a herb garden, so… I thought I’d make him some, _special_ , teas.”

Kassandra took a bite of her apple, intrigued, as Selim continued. Yet as he talked, he fought the urge to giggle,

“I mixed the first tea into his wine one evening and it gave him the worst shits of his life. I mean he was keeled over for days. Ha-ha! This was last week.”

He smirked and struggled against his laughter,

“The second, which I gave him two days ago, made it so he’d have quite the trouble in… _performing._ Shall we say?”

Kassandra raised a brow, “Performing?”

Selim tilted his head, “You know…”

Darting his eyes towards her groin he bashfully looked away as Kassandra quickly caught on. Then she grunted,

“I take it he really didn’t like that little trick?”

Selim’s laughter faltered and he nodded reluctantly in agreement, “No he didn’t… And apparently, I wasn’t as stealthy the second time around; someone saw me adding the tea to his wine.”

With a heavy breath he nodded,

“Such a shame really because the third idea I had was going to be the best.”

Kassandra shook her head and held up her hand pre-emptively, “I think I get the picture.”

Selim bowed his head, “I hope that you don’t take this as a poor sign of me…”

She shrugged, “Not at all, I suppose having a slave proficient in poisons and potions would useful. But you better not ever _think_ of trying that with me.”

He blinked and looked towards the stream for a moment before dipping his hand in and bringing out a smooth, well-worn, rock. Holding the dripping, cool, stone to his left cheek and swollen eye elicited a weary groan from him.

Nodding in approval Kassandra smirked,

“I was going to suggest that. I’ve earned my fair share of black eyes, heh.”

Selim turned towards her and gave her a half-hearted smile. Watching him Kassandra began staring into his eyes for several seconds until she finally blinked and snapped to, grunting and clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Uh, g-get yourself something to eat, and fill the waterskin, it should be nearer the bottom.”

Selim nodded and stood, moving towards the bag and opening it while continuing to hold the stone to his cheek. Though off put at her own staring, Kassandra continued to watch him. Though he was scrawny and his dirty tunic did not suit him, there was a strange lithe quality to his movements. A fluidity and purposeful motion drove his hands and his body as he acted.

‘By the gods…’

Rolling her eyes and looking away Kassandra ate her apple with loud, aggressive bites.

‘Damn that Alkibiades! Ever since meeting him…’

Closing her eyes and trying to push the licentious, indulgent, erotic, and _sensual_ , thoughts and memories out of her head Kassandra mumbled curses to herself. Her first tryst with the high libido-ed man was unexpected, the one involving the _olisbos_ was eye-opening to say the least. And their most recent interaction had definitely left its mark on the misthios.

Since then, she’d shed many of her previously austere sexual inhibitions. Now she took a far more leisurely, almost libertine, approach to such pleasures. Yet at the moment such thoughts were not without disquieting implications.

‘Gods, if Eros could stop sending me such desires that’d be great!’

Selim was back at the waterside, upstream from where he’d been sitting and washing himself earlier, and was now filling the water skin. Eventually Kassandra sighed heavily as she looked at him. He moved his hair’s fringe from his eyes and he pursed his lips as he focused on his task, though he tried to act oblivious, but it was laughable to suggest he’d not notice her.

His expression betrayed a subdued skittishness, and Selim continued to remind himself that he was in fact _her_ slave. And the eyes of his master, the whims, potential orders and requests, would not be things he could refuse.

When he’d finished filling the skin, he corked it and carefully laid it on the grassy streambank.

Then with his fingers dripping wet he pushed his hair from his brow and touched his cheek with a wince. Looking towards Kassandra he tilted his head.

The Spartan however ignored his gesture and continued eating her apple. Biting and chewing now with a slow, methodical, pace.

Pushing the food to one side of her mouth she grunted,

“Go on, eat something. You’re mere skin and bones. If we’re to make it to Almura before sundown you’re going to need the energy.”

Selim nodded and moved towards her pack, as he rooted through it Kassandra finished taking the last ‘meaty’ bites from her apple. Then she discarded the core with a quick pitch. Rubbing her hands together with a clap she dried her fingers on the edge of her tunic’s skirt which came out a quarter of an inch from her mid-thigh pteruges.

Swallowing the last of her apple she stood and walked towards Selim. His cheeks were blushed deeply as he finally admitted,

“I… I don’t know what I could eat here.”

Kassandra furrowed her brow,

“You’re not a simpleton, come on now. I’ve got oats, dried lamb, two more apples, I think there’s even a pear in there too. Just take which ever, I don’t mind.”

Selim looked back into the bag considerately and reached for the dried strips of lamb meat wrapped in some cloth. Watching his apprehensive movements Kassandra considered him a moment before scoffing and then chuckling.

“Gods… you are an odd one.”

He pursed his lips before looking up at her with a raised brow,

“Me?”

Kassandra nodded and laughed, “Yes, you.”

He pursed his lips before sitting back. Being so close, and dominating over him rather easily, Kassandra swallowed before clearing her throat. She’d never had a slave before… and now that she did, she couldn’t help but feel an urge of sadistic control. Her chest was shallow with nervousness and an anxious excitement, what couldn’t she do with him now? She owned him.

She looked to his discarded sandals and raised a brow. She’d already bought him one article of clothing… What’s to say she couldn’t dress him however she wanted? Low hanging togas, exposed pectorals, perhaps even something as indulgent as transparent Egyptian silks?

Her perversion rose until finally Kassandra issued him an order,

“Take off your clothes.”

Selim stopped mid-bite and slowly looked back up at her. He blinked in apprehension until he realised, he’d heard her correctly. Swallowing and lowering his hand he darted his eyes around before complying. Rising to his knees he began pulling the bottom of the tunic off and over his head, and the wax slave tag with it.

Watching his haste with comic enjoyment, Kassandra shook her head,

“You can take your time.”

Selim bowed his head in acknowledgement and slowed his actions. He also seemed a little less anxious. Wrapping his tunic up into a ball he dropped it to his side, before carefully laying the wax slave tag on top.

Holding her hand out to stop him, Kassandra raised a brow before looking him over. Her expression was steady and stoic as she ran her eyes up and down Selim’s chest. The pale flesh of his torso was covered in bruises, and she could easily see his ribs along his sides. Furrowing her brow, Kassandra sobered.

Selim, now nude save for his loincloth, remained on his knees. Slowly Kassandra knelt down until she was more or less level with him. Indicating the wounds, she tilted her head forwards sympathetically,

“I’m sorry that has happened to you.”

He seemed to appreciate her words, but before Kassandra fell too much into sentimentality she grunted caustically,

“Get yourself in the water. It’ll help ease the swelling, and it’ll feel good for you if nothing else.”

Standing back up she walked away from him and looked around the wood thicket they were in. Behind her Selim stood and removed his small loincloth underwear, then she listened to him wince and gasp, moaning and letting out a shiver as he stepped into the stream.

Turning back around she blinked and her eyes widened.

With the water reflecting off his pale skin, the colour of his unnaturally blonde hair, and then the eyes… Those damned _green_ eyes!

He looked like a male nymph, and with the water at his waist, his hair hanging down to his shoulders, Kassandra would be lying if she didn’t immediately feel like _Hylas_ , tempted to join him in the cool waters…

As she watched, Selim cupped some water and brought it up to his face, splashing and rubbing his black eye he groaned and seethed before sighing. Then rubbing down his chin he brought more water up to his collar and chest. Rubbing and wetting his breast before then extending his left arms and rubbing his sunburned flesh in earnest.

Shaking her head Kassandra realised she’d been transfixed by him and she growled at herself before making a realisation,

“This happened before!”

Selim paused his bathing and looked over at her slowly. Then he narrowed his eyes,

“What do you mean?”

His tone was unlike how he’d sounded before, this time he didn’t sound meek, he didn’t sound servile. He was challenging, confident even…

Kassandra stopped and furrowed her brow. Slowly moving her hand to her belt.

“When I bought you.”

Selim lowered his arms to his sides and merely breathed as he listened to her.

“I couldn’t have cared, it was a pitiable sight yes, but not my problem.”

She raised her right hand and pointed at him while her left wrapped around the hilt of her sword.

“But then you met my eye… You looked at me and I… Couldn’t look away.”

Selim’s expression remained unmoved. Moving her right hand quickly Kassandra wrapped her fingers around her sword,

“You did something!”

Selim finally reacted, shaking his head he pursed his lips and shrugged,

“I don’t know what you mean. I looked at many people in that crowd, and then I looked down. You’re the one who called out to buy me.”

Kassandra narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

“What are you?”

Selim blinked and looked up,

“I am a slave.”

Shaking her head Kassandra scoffed dryly,

“Right, and I’m a centaur.”

Running his hand through the water playfully, Selim smirked. Then he opened his mouth before quickly snapping his attention to something past Kassandra’s side,

“We’ve been followed…”

Kassandra nearly suspected him of attempting a poor trick, but she heard voices and movement outside of the wooded thicket. He was right, they had been followed!

She furrowed her brow and quickly looked over her shoulder. Then looking back at Selim, she pursed her lips. Drawing her sword, she pointed the blade at him accusatorily,

“This isn’t over, when I’ve delt with our trackers you will begin to speak plainly. Now get out of the water.”

He raised a brow and looked down before scoffing, “Really? But I haven’t anything on.”

Turning towards the direction of the new-comers Kassandra growled lowly,

“Think I care?!”

Before Selim replied branches and fallen leaves crunched underfoot as three gruff looking men approached. Kassandra sighed and stiffened, entering into a ready stance as the three surprised bandits stopped. One of them swore as they saw Kassandra already armed and waiting for them,

“Ach, Malaka!”

Spitting to her side and pointing her blade forwards Kassandra warned,

“Choose a different spring, _travellers_.”

One looked past her at Selim still in the water and ignoring Kassandra’s words whispered to his companion,

“It’s him, the slave.”

The leader of the three bandits shook his head as he took a few more steps into the clearing. Puffing his chest out and shaking his head he replied,

“Nah misthios, I think I kind of like this spot.” He smirked and indicated the naked Selim, “The view is quite good, I can see why you’ve chosen it.”

Kassandra tensed her arms,

“Turn around. I won’t warn you again.”

The leader of the bandits chuckled and drew his own sword,

“No, I’ll warn _you_ misthios. Hand over the slave and we’ll _consider_ letting you go.”

His two companions laughed and drew their weapons; one a swordsman, the other wielded an axe. Looking from man-to-man Kassandra breathed and focused, her mind running through how she’d dispatch them. Behind her, still in the water, she heard Selim breathing loudly and nervously, then his voice came out in genuine fear, doubting her chances,

“K-Kassandra… There’s three of them?”

Smirking she nodded boastfully,

“Aye, three shades on their way to meet _Charon_.”

The men each eyed her resentfully and began spreading out, as the leader grumbled,

“I warn you misthios, you don’t need to die today. Especially in front of a slave.”

Pursing her lips Kassandra nodded sarcastically,

“Are you done?”

The leader shook his head and began lowering his centre of gravity. Shaking his head in disappointment he complained,

“You must be a Spartan; arrogant and thick-headed until the last.”

Kassandra shook her head as her voice rose,

“I am no mere Spartan, nor am I a cheap misthios! I am Kassandra, the Eagle Bearer. And when I send you three to Hades, you can join all the others I’ve slain.”

Now entering into the rotation that the four fighters were doing, sizing up and dancing with one another she smiled and continued her boast,

“Tell them; here we are, three fools who thought we could best Kassandra.”

Growling and letting out a roar, the axe-wielder leapt forwards with his weighted labrys. He swung at Kassandra’s chest like he was attacking a tree, and likely because he had only ever practised against tree trunks…

Hopping backwards from the strike Kassandra smirked,

‘Yet trees do not strike back.’

With ease she turned to the side and slipped past the man before he could raise his heavy axe again. Aiming for his collar and pushing off the ground with her feet, Kassandra leapt upwards and drove her blade down into his body.

With a gasp and a painful exhale, the man’s eyes widened as he fell to his knees. Kicking him over and jumping backwards she avoided the second man’s sword and parried it with a backhanded slash upwards.

The steel clanged and she beat back the man’s blade three times before she lowered to a crouch and feinted at the same time.

Confused, the man missed his mark and Kassandra impaled her sword upwards, piercing the bottom of the man’s cuirass and pushing her sword’s tip into his lower abdomen. She couldn’t run him through and pull out in time; as the leader took the opportunity to jump and try to lodge his sword into her head.

Leaving her sword imbedded in the second man, Kassandra rolled backwards and reached behind for her spear-tip with her left hand. Slashing and wildly trying to land a hit on her, the leader of the bandits yelled and panted in mad exasperation,

“You bitch! I’ll put out your eyes!”

Each word punctuated an attempted attack and finally Kassandra feinted to the right before darting to the left. Faster than the bandit could react, she drove her spear behind his ear and under his jaw, deeply into his skull.

Panting and then ripping her weapon back out of him she spat onto the bandit’s body as he crumpled to the ground with a gurgling groan. Turning around she raised a brow and looked towards Selim. His eyes were wide and he stared at her in disbelief. The fight had lasted a mere handful of seconds, and he shook his head from side to side.

In astonishment he stuttered,

“A-are you al-alright?”

Kassandra nodded and then looked to the second bandit who had fallen backwards with her sword still in his abdomen. He was weakly breathing and shaking, bleeding out and going into shock. Walking towards him Kassandra knelt and with her spear delivered a merciful coup d’ gras. Withdrawing her blade from his body she wiped the blood off before sheathing it. But she kept her spear drawn.

As it still dripped with blood, she pointed towards Selim and shook her head,

“Now, no more games! Why were they looking for you?”

Selim blinked and swallowed uneasily, Kassandra growled impatiently,

“Speak!”

“Okay! I…”

He exhaled and shivered nervously under her scrutiny,

“I used to be a servant to a man named Iomenes… I, I saw something I wasn’t supposed to and so his wife accused me of witchcraft. She’s the reason why I’m now a slave.”

Kassandra narrowed her eyes, “So you lied to me?”

Bringing his hands up Selim’s eyes widened,

“N-no! I didn’t I… I didn’t want to let out the details lest you…” he exhaled fearfully, “Iomenes is a fabulously wealthy man, he imagines himself a worthy successor to _Kroisos_ , or even _Midas_ … So do his enemies. I, I don’t know why they wanted me, but if I had to guess it might be because I know things about Iomenes. But very few know I served him…”

Kassandra huffed and stepped closer to the stream, eyeing the slave suspiciously. Then she tilted her head upwards and looked down at him sternly.

“Iomenes, the Persian Magistrate?”

Selim nodded emphatically before furrowing his brow in confusion,

“Yes! Wait, h-how did you know that?”

Kassandra exhaled uneasily,

“He’s the man who’s stolen the bow _I_ need to get back.”

Selim furrowed his brow and then a flash of realisation came across his features for a moment before he tried to hide it.

Kassandra turned her head and looked at him more intensely,

“What else do you know?”

Selim swallowed and looked down. After a second of consideration, he quietly began explaining.

…


	3. Midas but in Reverse

In the Shade of Éphesos’ Temple

Chapter Three: Midas but in reverse

Kassandra pulled at the straps of her bag before turning and growling,

_“Hurry up!”_

Sweat dappled her brow and she felt a pleasant tingle in her thighs. Though Kassandra was more worried then when she began her mission, the endorphins flooding her blood helped dampen some of that anxiety.

In contrast to their previous pace, master and slave were now hoofing it towards Almura. And behind the misthios, Selim panted and was hoarsely breathing as he tried to keep up.

Back at the glade, as soon as he began explaining more about his former master Iomenes, Kassandra leapt into the stream and pulled him out of the water. Demanding he dress and they get moving as fast as possible.

Iomenes, the Persian magistrate whom the priestesses suspected of stealing their ornamental bow, was confirmed by Selim to be a collector and seller of fabled artefacts; ancient and storied, holy, sacred…

According to Selim, stealing the bow of Artemis from the temple of Éphesos would be entirely be within Iomenes’ character. But to Kassandra’s horror, Selim further explained that his former master was also a member of a clandestine Persian cabal. They exchanged information, treasures, great sums of wealth, and by Selim’s assumption, they also orchestrated more obscure and dire machinations.

With her own experiences in Attika, and across Hellas dealing with agents of Kosmos, the last thing she wanted to find out was if there was a similar organisation here in Asia Minor as well!

Keeping this fear to herself, Kassandra instead focused on stealing back the bow, and from Selim’s divulgences about Iomenes, it was clear to her that if they didn’t catch up with him as soon as they could he might have already found a buyer.

Most distressing was when Selim explained having previously seen guests of Iomenes’ at his house in Sardis coming from lands as far afield as Egypt, Karthāgō, and even Massalia! Just as bad Iomenes could have had the treasure sent or sold eastward; to Babylon, Susa, or Persepolis…

Kassandra cringed at such a horrifying prospect, despite her mercenary occupation and attitudes, she was still a Hellenes. The idea of something of such ritual significance, like Artemis’ bow going that far from Hellenic hands was unshakeably irksome.

Looking back at her companion again Kassandra grumbled aloud,

“Keep up Selim! I swear by Hermes I’ll spank you like a horse if you don’t!”

Red-faced and stumbling, he nodded and coughed as he winced and panted. Slowing down a little for Selim to catch up, Kassandra looked past the slave and down the road. Narrowing her eyes and searching for any thieves which might still be on their tail.

Some enemy of Iomenes knew of Selim’s previous serving the magistrate and had sent those three mercenaries after him. Before leaving the stream and glade, Kassandra searched the bodies, they only had some loose drachmae amongst them, nothing like a note or written order unfortunately. But when they didn’t report back to their comrades, Kassandra was sure more of their ilk would come.

Thinking more on it, Kassandra easily plotted the scenario out,

‘Makes sense… This enemy of Iomenes wants information and a potential edge by obtaining Selim. So, he sends some sell-swords to the market to simply grab the slave. They easily find out I bought him…’

Rolling her eyes and huffing Kassandra grumbled,

‘That whole crowd saw me and know which gate I left Éphesos through. _Psh!_ If I had the contract, I know exactly how I’d do it. Kind of stupid to let such a slave go…’

Exhaling and seeing no new pursuers, Kassandra looked back at Selim. His eyes were dull, his brow raised in anguish. Spittle had formed at the corners of his lips and he looked about ready to collapse. His right hand clutched a stitch in his side, and his left hung oddly, swinging with a laboured cadence. He looked at her shamefully before his eyes fluttered and he groaned.

“By the gods?!” Kassandra exclaimed.

She slid to a stop and immediately reached out to catch the slave as he fell forwards. She nearly dropped him but tensing and stretching towards him Kassandra eased his light frame to the ground.

The whole time he whispered and shivered, “I’m sorry…” over and over. Then in a fit Selim gagged and loudly retched, sprawling forwards onto his hands and knees.

“I, I’m… S-so sorry master-mi-mistress…”

Shaking her head and reaching for the water skin Kassandra ignored his apologies, genuinely concerned and feeling responsible for his current condition. Her voice came out smoothly, without any hint of insult or ire,

“Quiet, quiet. It’s my fault thinking you could miraculously run the length of a Marathon. I shouldn’t have been so quick…”

Uncorking the skin and pouring some water into her hand Kassandra rubbed at the back of Selim’s neck and he let out a sharp noise at the touch. Then she lowered to her knees and offered him the skin,

“Here; have a drink. Sparingly though! Don’t go being sick and wasting it. Or making yourself worse.”

Continuing to slowly rub his warm and reddened neck Kassandra grumbled and looked back down the road. A statue-decorated mile marker stood amidst some bushes just a few yards ahead, and beyond that she saw a cresting hill through which the road had been shallowly carved.

She grumbled and sighed, _“Malaka…”_

Selim loudly finished his drink and held the skin back towards her, his voice still out of breath,

“Th-thank you master… I… oh.”

Then he blinked and burped before moving woosily. Kassandra looked down and furrowed her brow. She blinked in disbelief,

“By the gods… you’re small, practically emaciated, beaten, and now you’ve got sunstroke?!”

She scoffed as she slung the waterskin back around her waist.

“What on earth did you do to offend Apollo?”

Dizzy and swaying from side to side, his face quite reddened and his body shivering, Selim stopped for a moment, his meek voice all but growling,

“My people have many scores to settle with Apollo… _Gack!_ Ahh!”

He winced loudly and clutched his abdomen, and before Kassandra could respond to his comment or noises Selim let out a cry of pain and keeled over, vomiting onto the gravel.

“Oh gods! S-Selim? What did I say about drinking fast?”

Blinking heavily and slowly coming back upright he ignored her voice and merely mumbled,

“I f-feel better.”

Then closing his eyes and falling to his side he collapsed, unconscious, hitting his head against the gravel loudly. Despite his light-weighted appearance he plunked to the ground faster than Kassandra expected and she merely held her stance, mid-motion, for a few seconds.

Then exhaling she groaned, as she looked his corpse-like body over,

“At least he didn’t land in his own puke… There’s something.”

Relaxing and exhaling she shook her head. Planting her hands on her hips she stood and looked at the unconscious slave a little longer before glancing along the road.

“Gods… if only I had Phobos.”

Then exhaling again Kassandra slowly moved towards Selim, avoiding his small puddle of puke, to stooped and collect his limp body. Grunting and moving she eventually decided on wearing her backpack on her front and the passed-out slave on her back.

“You’re lucky you’re this light Selim!” she grunted, “A few pounds heavier and I’d have just left you there…”

Then she forced a chuckle as she walked forwards, holding one of his legs with her left hand, and one of his arms around her shoulder with her right. Kassandra then leant forwards to help keep him as secure on her back as she might.

…

Hours passed, and Kassandra received a work-out the likes of which she’d not enjoyed in months. Her biceps and forearms burned from the awkward angle and the weight she was carrying. Her spine ached from the weird position she had to maintain. And her thighs and calves, already tingling from her earlier near-sprinting, were now blazing.

After a certain amount of distance, she would slow long enough to hum a few bars of a sailing song and give her legs a break, then she’d go back to a quicker pace.

Messengers on horseback, the occasional farmer, or traveller would pass her by. Some paused and offered help, or enquired as to Selim’s health, but Kassandra thanked them and politely continued on.

Now it was passed mid-day, the sun was no longer high and had begun its’ descent. Trying to calculate how much farther till Almura made Kassandra growl and let out a noise of frustration, nearly dropping Selim.

The jostling made her stop and lower to her knee for a more intense breather. While she did, she felt Selim stir, his voice weakly whispered to her as his hands moved to the collar of her linothorax.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

His voice slipped and spoke in broken Hellenic as he grumbled and shivered. Nodding and sighing Kassandra replied,

“It’s okay Selim. I know you didn’t.”

His voice replied in something utterly foreign, Egyptian or Persian, but Kassandra couldn’t tell, but she did realise he wasn’t speaking to her.

“Selim?” she tried to interrupt.

Then, hearing Hellenic, his mumbling shifted,

“I didn’t mean to _mater_ … It was… a… mistake.” he grumbled and sputtered before going quiet again.

Kassandra scoffed, ‘He better not be calling me his mother!’

She fought the urge to chuckle before moving towards the edge of the road and easing Selim off her back and onto the grass. He rolled onto his side, eyes closed, and mouth parted. His lips were dry, but his skin and the fringe of his hair was soaked with sweat.

Sitting down for a moment Kassandra rubbed her hands on her face, wiping the grime, sweat, and trail dust from her cheeks and brow. Then shaking her head, she untied her hair and shook it out. Moaning with relief as she scratched her scalp and ran her fingers through her locks to the roots before tying it back up.

Sighing and staring at the grass for a few minutes Kassandra finally conceded,

“I can’t get to Almura like this.”

Looking over at Selim’s still form she reached out and touched his arm, avoiding his burns and bruises.

“Selim? You still alive?”

He stirred and eventually came to, groaning and letting out winces as he blinked and reached a weak hand to cover his eyes.

“W-where are we?”

Kassandra retracted her hand and placed it on her knee, “Somewhere between Éphesos and Almura.”

He quietly digested her words. Then with genuine remorse to his voice he replied,

“I hope we don’t miss Iomenes on my account…”

Kassandra shook her head,

“No, no. It’s not your fault.”

She smirked, “I should have paid for a cart ride rather than food.”

Dejectedly Selim added,

“Or sandals…”

Kassandra furrowed her brow and pursed her lips as she looked over at the slave. But then she heard the sound of footfalls on gravel, and the baying complaint of an ass. Tensing and instinctively reaching her right hand to her hilt Kassandra darted her eyes back towards the road.

An old farmer, wearing a straw hat and a work-worn tunic, was leading a donkey when he realised the two bodies at the side of the road. He grunted in surprise before stopping,

“Oh, by Hermes!”

Kassandra relaxed; the man appeared ancient, his chin-strap beard was dark grey, with streaks of white. His body bent and had all the signs of a long life of toil. Unless he was a god or spirit in disguise, she’d nothing to fear from the man.

Letting go of her sword hilt Kassandra raised an open palm and hailed him. Looking from her to Selim he cleared his throat and approached hesitantly,

“Are you travellers alright?”

Kassandra looked over at Selim before turning back to the man,

“My companion has… well he’s suffering from the arrows of Helios.”

The farmer nodded knowingly. His well-tanned arms, and wide brimmed straw hat ensured his own safety, but he immediately sympathised.

“I nearly didn’t see you two there, my old eyes aren’t as they used to be. I hate to say it but I’m glad you’re not bandits! Though I wish you were well.”

He tucked and pulled the ass closer.

“Are you unwell too young lady?”

Kassandra chuckled in surprise, then she stood. The farmer craned his neck to watch as she rose and he exclaimed,

“By Hera, you’re a tall one!”

Then looking her over quickly he noticed her sword, armour, and altogether rugged appearance.

“I, I apologise! Oh dear, you… you’re not a bandit, now are you?”

Kassandra shook her head,

“No, I’m a misthios, and this is no ruse. My companion is genuinely sick.”

The man exhaled wearily,

“Thank Hermes…”

Then Kassandra continued,

“We’re on our way to Almura, or at least we were.” Looking at the ass Kassandra raised a brow.

“Would you…” she reached for her coin purse, “Would you be willing to part with your donkey?”

The farmer let out a low groan, “Oh dear. I just, well you see, I just came from Almura, but…”

He ran his free hand through his beard as Kassandra tried again,

“Please, I can pay you quite well the beast.”

The farmer sighed and shook his head.

“No, no. I cannot ignore such a sign.”

Kassandra was about to groan when the man continued,

“I’d be inviting the punishment of the gods were I not to help you.”

Then blinking in surprise, she watched as the farmer let go of the ass’ reins and he approached Selim.

“Mhmm, poor lad. He’s…”

Then he noticed the wax placard around his neck.

“A slave?”

The farmer furrowed his brow and looked up at Kassandra,

“You mistreated this poor boy? What did he do wrong?!”

Kassandra scoffed in surprise at how quickly the whole interaction had turned. Holding her hands up defensively she tried to explain,

“I just bought him! And, look I… I can see how it appears, but I did not mistreat him! He was already beaten and burnt when I took ownership, I…”

The farmer pursed his lips and continued to shake his head, mumbling to himself. Then he took Selim by the arm and began trying to pull him up. Rolling her eyes Kassandra approached the slave’s other side and helped raise him from the ground.

Moving Selim onto the back of the donkey, the old man huffed once more before taking the reins up again and turning the animal around and back towards Almura. Kassandra followed on the other side, opposite the old man, while Selim sat on the beast uneasily and leant forwards, clutching the ass’ neck and straining to stay level.

The farmer sighed wearily and turned to look at her with a raised brow, clearly wary of her,

“You’re Kassandra then?”

She nodded, “I am.”

Then motioning to Selim on the donkey, she continued, “And this is Selim. I’ve never owned a slave before, and as I said he was mistreated before I bought him.”

The farmer nodded before looking ahead. After a while of quiet travel, he spoke up again,

“They call me Glaukos. Glaukos the old…”

He chuckled while Kassandra smiled. Then she nodded her head in gratitude,

“Well, Glaukos the old, thank you.”

He gave a quintessential ‘old-man’ grunt and looked on ahead. Petting the side of the donkey’s snout Kassandra cooed while Selim grumbled and quietly groaned. Then raising a brow and rubbing the donkey’s ear Kassandra looked at Glaukos and asked politely,

“What’s his name? The donkey I mean.”

The aged farmer maintained his eyes ahead of them and he replied matter-of-factly,

“ _He’s_ Glaukos the younger.”

Kassandra’s face froze a moment and she sputtered before covering her mouth and howling with laughter.

…

Soon enough, with the farmer to talk to, and the donkey as Selim’s steed, the odd troupe arrived on the outskirts of Almura. With a nod and an exhale, the farmer announced,

“There it is. Your destination.”

Selim, more recovered now, slowly eased himself off the side of the ass as Kassandra approached Glaukos. In the course of their journey, she’d explained her mission to retrieve the bow of Artemis from its thief. And she did her best to omit names and anything greater than surface details.

Glaukos, a religious man, was ashamed and immediately roused to hear that the Artemision had been pilfered, and that such a thing as a sacred relic was stolen. Ingratiating herself with the old farmer Kassandra told him that it was possibly a famous Persian thief who’d done it.

Raising a hand to the skies Glaukos growled in reply,

“Then your mission and our meeting were surely ordained by Olympus!”

Now that they were about to part, Glaukos took Kassandra’s arm in a hearty shake and farewell.

“Thank you again, for your help. Selim thanks you greatly too.”

Glaukos nodded and pulled Kassandra closer,

“Make sure that the Persian _Malaka_ pays dearly for his disrespect! I shall pray for you Kassandra, me and my wife both. I will make offerings at the Artemision as soon as I am able, and beseech the gods you return successful.”

Then he nodded and let go of her arm. Kassandra was somewhat humbled and she bowed her head.

“I will do my best Glaukos.”

Reaching for her coin purse she withdrew several tetradrachms and offered them to the old man.

“Please, take these.”

He considered the coins before reluctantly accepting them. Then he nodded stiffly, his eyes glistening, and patted his donkey before turning back. Watching him for a few moments Kassandra then turned back towards Almura.

Selim had moved ahead a few paces and despite his condition offered her a smirk. Kassandra began walking and furrowed her brow,

“What?”

He shook his head slowly, mindful of his dizziness, before following at her side,

“You have an interesting soul.”

She considered the slave for a second before exhaling and changing the subject,

“Alright. Are you recovered enough to help me locate Iomenes? Or will I have to drop you off at a temple of Asklepios and pay the priests to keep you there restrained?”

Selim swallowed uneasily and laughed falsely,

“Just, s-some water! I don’t need anything that drastic, h-ha! I’m better now, far better, I swear.”

Kassandra watched him as they got closer to the city gates, and eventually she relented,

“If you say so.”

Passing some guards and following a group of citizens through the gate, the two had entered Almura with ease. Kassandra breathed a sigh of relief as they proceeded down the main avenue of the city, and Selim raised a brow at his mistress.

Minding the crowded street, he moved closer to Kassandra, and in a whisper asked,

“Did you think we’d be stopped?”

Kassandra looked down at his big green eyes, his disarming expression, and she nodded,

“I, I did.”

He smiled and risked touching his hand to her belt.

“I didn’t. I knew you’d get in.”

Furrowing her brow Kassandra was about to say something when Selim pre-empted her and interrupted,

“M-may I have some water?”

Seeing that his hand was clasped around the skin at her waist Kassandra nodded, her eyes widening in embarrassment,

“Oh, of course…”

As he sipped the pair moved through the people until they were now at the great market and the agora of Almura. Occasionally people eyed Kassandra and Selim, but many, once seeing the slave tag, his black-eye, and her sword, quickly became disinterested.

They moved along until Kassandra grumbled aloud. Patting Selim on the back she started moving towards the side of the agora.

“Let’s take a seat, I need to think… There’s free.”

Kassandra pointed towards a bench in front of a raised box garden. In the midst of the garden was a statue of Apollo wrestling a python. Kassandra noticed Selim narrow his eyes and clench his jaw.

“Selim?”

He blinked and snapped to, before nodding sheepishly, “R-right sorry.”

Kassandra stopped abruptly, folding her arms she stared the slave down,

“I don’t trust you Selim.”

His expression remained meek.

“I don’t trust you by a long shot. But you will help me track down this Iomenes, and you will help me put this whole affair to bed. I don’t care about his people, I don’t care about his connections, I want the bow.”

She lowered her voice and looked around at the people looking at them uneasily, then she grumbled and took Selim by the arm. He let out an exclamation and a few people laughed as they watched Kassandra pull him along.

Abandoning the idea of sitting at the bench, the pair moving down an alley which opened onto the agora. After a few more steps into the seclusion of the tight walled alley, Kassandra finally let go and continued talking, her voice an aggressive whisper.

“I want to get paid, find what I came to Éphesos for and then move on. Alright? That’s all. I don’t want to waste time getting involved in other people’s dramas.”

Selim nodded and averted his eyes, looking down dejectedly. Then Kassandra grunted and lightly pushed him against the wall with her left arm.

“Selim? Look at me.”

The slave blinked and then looked up at her. Once meeting her eye, she watched his weak servile expression faded. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side, considering him for a long while.

Swallowing Kassandra nodded and eyed him suspiciously,

“What are you?”

Selim tilted his head upwards, suppressing the urge to wriggle under her grip,

“We don’t have time for this Kassandra…”

Kassandra furrowed her brow and wanted to grumble, she wanted to tell him she was asking questions, but after a second or two, she reluctantly she let go of Selim and folded her arms as the slave spoke,

“Iomenes will be meeting with the city’s ruler, or the most influential person in this city, if he hasn’t already done so. He’ll be in an entourage of his personal guard as well as any retainers he’s brought with him from Sardis. Since he’s the official representative of the Shahansha in this province I can tell you he stays in whichever is the most splendid home.”

Kassandra nodded slowly, then blinked and shivered before grunting and clearing her throat,

“How long were you in his service? How well do you know his habits?”

Selim tilted his head to the side, darting his eyes towards the way that they’d come, before he replied,

“Long enough and well enough to know how he takes his wine, what he likes for a treat, and what position he prefers to sleep in.”

Kassandra swallowed and blinked uneasily. She shifted he weight uncomfortably before looking away from Selim and down the alley for any onlooker,

“Who should we go to in Almura first?”

Selim exhaled and leaned back against the wall. Then he smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I have an idea…”

He moved away from the wall and towards Kassandra. Uneasily she stepped back as he approached, practically melting off the wall. Furrowing her brow, she stopped herself from scowling as he tested her and came uncomfortably close.

Cocking his head to the side he raised a brow,

“But it requires an element of _trust_.”

Kassandra narrowed her eyes before laughing falsely,

“Right, _trust_.”

Selim’s expression shifted, agitated at her sarcastic chuckle. Then his brow narrowed, his voice coming out more confidently,

“Kassandra, it is folly to attempt to steal the bow back until he’s at home in Sardis; in his own palace where he feels safe.”

She looked at him sternly, she folded her arms again and she felt the urge to get angry, but she didn’t really understand why. Selim looked at her with practically rebellious eyes, he’d moved towards her, and his body language was unmistakably defiant, but she felt only a dull residual concern.

Then Selim’s expression shifted, he stepped back and bowed his head,

“Sorry, it’s just. I don’t want you to get into trouble prematurely…”

Kassandra blinked and nodded, then she furrowed her brow and waved her hand impatiently,

“Alright, enough! You said you have an idea, what is it?”

Selim fought the urge to smirk and bowed his head,

“Of course.”

When he rose back up his voice returned to a submissive, servile tone, and Kassandra failed to notice how odd their whole interaction had been.

“If nothing has changed since I left Iomenes’ service, there are two people in Almura which he will have to visit; Kriton, the city’s elected archon, and a rich man. I only know of him as Erastes.”

Kassandra nodded, and then when she considered the implication of the name and title _Erastes_. She blinked and looked at Selim forlornly. Ignoring her glance, he continued,

“Kriton’s house is near the acropolis and the city’s assembly. With luck, Iomenes will be staying there and we won’t have to search for wherever Erastes’ residence is.”

Indicating the agora and the way they came Selim cleared his throat,

“But, that’s not the main aspect of my idea.”

Kassandra raised a brow, “Oh?”

Selim shook his head,

“No, my plan ultimately hinges on a lie.”

Instantly Kassandra looked at Selim warily and she blinked heavily, feeling her senses more keenly come to the fore,

“What is it you’re after Selim? Stop trying to honey your words, and just tell me.”

Selim took a breath sharply, he considered her for a long time before finally replying,

“I want revenge and freedom.” Then he scoffed, “What else?”

He folded his arms and shook his head,

“I am not a slave. I am not weak. I hate this damn predicament, and if you were in my skin, I’m sure you would say you’d fight tooth and nail like a lioness!”

Kassandra raised a brow at his honesty and his tone of voice. Then he flexed his right arm, showing his smaller bicep in comparison to hers. After showing his slim and thin physique he cocked his brow and scoffed,

“I do not have your gifts. And if you were thrown in a hole for a while, I’m sure your strength would be sapped too. So, don’t presume you’re not capable of losing your freedom as I have. I _was_ once free and it’s startling just how quickly that can change.”

Kassandra blinked at his sudden boldness. Selim narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat self-consciously. Then he looked down,

“I… I apologise, I shouldn’t have been so emotional.”

Kassandra uncrossed her arms, considering him again. She felt a strange weight in her chest before her head throbbed again. Moving a few strands from her brow she rubbed her jaw and acquiesced, waving her hand dismissively,

“Fine. It’s fine…”

Then Selim looked up and moved towards her,

“Kassandra, I know Iomenes well, _very well_. And I can deliver to you treasure and wealth far in excess of what those priestesses can pay you for simply retrieving the bow. It will take longer I know! But please, just…”

Kassandra furrowed her brow as he entered into her personal space, his face pleading, his body language all but suggestive. He was plying all of his charm, and all his desperation into this.

Looking up at her, even with his bruised face, he tried parting his lips and blinking before speaking,

“All I want is my freedom, and my vengeance.”

She stiffened and exhaled, her lips pursed and her features cold.

Selim swallowed nervously, and blinked in disbelief. His eyes darted around and then he drew a breath before straightening his back and shifting his weight. Slowly he moved his hands towards her waist.

At first Kassandra raised a brow, but Selim continued, his fingers lightly dancing around her waist while he cocked his head to the side, hiding his bruised left side and emphasising his right as he attempted to seduce her in earnest.

His voice was a quiet whisper, breathy, and strangely enticing, like he suddenly became a _hetaerae._ Despite the fact she should have pushed him off; that she should have had a stronger reaction, Kassandra merely blinked and swallowed as she leant back against the wall and watched him, _entranced_ …

Selim smiled reservedly as his voice became coy,

“Perhaps the misthios wants something more than mere trinkets and coin, hmm?”

Kassandra’s tongue felt numb as Selim looked up at her and blinked. This close to him she noticed his long lashes, and the brilliant speckles and lines in his green iris, like dappling’s of black and gold.

His hands on her waist had slipped behind her and lowered towards the skirt of her pteruges. Lifting them and then the bottom of her tunic Selim lightly and casually pressed his hands and palms to Kassandra’s buttock and the back of her thighs. Then he moved even closer until his body was up against hers; his chest and abdomen were touching her armour, and his right leg was tucked in between hers.

Boldly he moved one hand from her buttock to lift the hem of his own tunic and expose his thigh. Once the skin was bare, he pressed it up underneath the faulds of her pteruges and began rubbing it against Kassandra’s skin. The only thing keeping him from attempting a kiss was their difference in height…

But that didn’t really matter. Selim was literally throwing himself upon Kassandra, and having never had such an experience before, the misthios was uncomfortable, slightly aroused, but also nervously perturbed.

Her voice strained with uncertainty as she tried to look away, strangely apprehensive that someone might happen upon them in the alley.

“W-what in Zeus’ name are y-you doing, Se-Selim?”

He blinked and looked at her straight in the eye,

“If you go along with my plan, you will not only get the bow you’re looking for, you will have more money than you can carry. And… anything else you might desire.”

He raised his brow licentiously and smirked adding a playful half giggle to his well-acted personae. Though she’d thought herself immune to such a display, Kassandra felt the breath in her lungs exit and she swallowed dryly.

His hand cupping her buttocks was warm and rubbed into her flesh pleasantly while he continued to press his thigh against hers, and with each movement he brought his raised leg higher and closer towards her loincloth.

His breathing was audible, he’d made it louder just by a few degrees so it was subtle, but Kassandra noticed all the same. She blinked again, her headache muted, but still present as she tried to think about the whole affair so far.

“I…” she mumbled dryly.

Her inner voice became a little louder, as she wondered quickly, ‘More gold and silver than I can carry? Some rich ponce I can rip off, plus the money from the priestesses?’

Selim leant his head against her bare shoulder, letting out a low hum-like coo. Kassandra looked ahead at the alley wall, trying to ignore her slave. But his movements, his breathing, his weight against her…

She swallowed and looked down at his hair, still wild and unkempt, the smooth skin of his ear, the line of his jaw and neck.

‘And anything else I want… Pah, I own him already! I… I…’

Kassandra’s headache throbbed again and her eyes fluttered. It didn’t hurt so much as it made her feel strange. She was about to say something different, something else. But then Selim stopped. His hands slipped off her, and he lowered his leg whilst backing away.

Now free of his strange embrace, Kassandra exhaled and shook her head as the spell of the moment washed away and she furrowed her brow in total confusion.

‘Wh-what was that? I…’ she blinked and felt immediately begrudged.

Furrowing her brow Kassandra looked at the slave irritated. But Selim folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow, speaking before she could,

“Well?”

Breathing shallowly and becoming more agitated Kassandra growled,

“Fine! I don’t even know what your plan is, but fuck it, we’ll do it your way…”

Selim smiled happily in victory as Kassandra brought a hand to her forehead. For some reason her skull throbbed with a deep-set ache.

“What’s your damn little scheme, we break into Kriton’s house? Try to sleep our way in, hmm? What is it?”

Selim smirked,

“You’re going to walk right in through the front door.”

Kassandra rubbed her eyes and stopped before realising what he said,

“I’m doing what now?”

…


End file.
